<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The courage to ask by Kyoukalay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038868">The courage to ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay'>Kyoukalay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I love the friendship between Aurora and FLora, Wholesomeness returns, Will write more fics about them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from tumblr from autisticsusato! Thank you for the prompt of something wholesome with Emmy and Aurora!</p><p>Aurora has an urgent question for Emmy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmy Altava &amp; Aurora, Flora Reinhold &amp; Aurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The courage to ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘’I don’t know about this Flora…’’ Aurora said to her friend who was, at the moment, pushing her through the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You said you wanted to! I’m just helping because you’re too much of a chicken Aurora.’’ Flora said with a know-it-all type of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Am not!’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are too!’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What are you two arguing about now?’’ Another female voice rang out through the large garden that fell behind the estate they were currently in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Aurora here has something she would like to ask you Emmy.’’ Flora said while giving Aurora the final push to put her in front of the older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy had been training in the backyard to get her exercise done for the day. The entire Layton crew had been called to another adventure in a rural town somewhere north of London. Thankfully, the owners of the mansion they were staying in, were also the ones that issued the request for the team of investigators. Desmond and Hershel were currently inside, asking questions and solving puzzles, as they do. Emmy, Flora and Aurora were left on their own, each free to partake in any activity that seemed fit around the house or even outside. Emmy had quickly spotted some dummies in the backyard that the master of the house used for archery practise. They would do fine for some basic attack training for the young and well-trained lass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Shoot.’’ she returned with a smile while wiping away some sweat off her brow with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well…’’ Aurora started, unsure if she could muster up the courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora elbowed the nervous girl in her side and cleared her throat loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes, yes alright. I wanted to ask you if it was possible for you to help me...style my hair...so I can train with you…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She usually wasn’t the type of person who showed many emotions, but now she could’ve sworn her cheeks warmed up to match her trembling fingers. Emmy had helped her out before with her hair and clothing, so it was only natural to ask her something similar right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy felt a little confused by the question and also the flustered girl behind it. She had never really seen Aurora like it, but it warmed her heart nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So, any updo is alright?’’ she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora’s eyes diverted from the ground back up to meet with Emmy’s and a small smile matched her glowing expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes that would be great.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’And then afterwards one of you is going to teach me some self-defense alright?’’ Flora said while taking an non-existent karate pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora and Emmy laughed while Flora wondered what was so funny.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Support Drownout2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>